The present invention concerns proximity awareness systems and, in particular an interactive proximity awareness system in which actions are dynamically applied based on proximity zones and historical data.
Short-range beacons using technologies such as infrared, ultrasonics, near-field communications (NFC) and Bluetooth® have been used to determine the presence of a device in the transmission range of the beacon. These technologies have also been used to provide short-range telemetry, such as a device that remotely measures a patient's body temperature.